A Stolen Moment
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee and Laura sneak away for a tryst in the woods.


A Stolen Moment

Something was tickling her feet...No, make that someone and Laura Rosilin had a pretty good idea whom. It would not do for the president to start giggling in the middle of the night for no reason, especially since they were not alone.

They had landed on the colony a few hours ago when they began to pick up transmissions from more survivors of the Cylon attacks. Dozens of people and that strange Dr Baltar had to screen each one of them before they'd be allowed aboard. So they were waiting.

In clumps they set up camp. Adama, Tigh, Gaeta and a bunch of others were off to one end of the grassy plateau. The Galactica's mechanical crew were off in another. Laura, Billy (who was cuddling with Dee and being so shmoopy and sweet she was ready to smack both of their fused heads against each other) and her guards were off in their own section. Below them were the fighter pilots, including the CAG, Lee Adama were off to the section closest to ship. And it was Lee, her military advisor...Her friend...Her pal...who was currently getting a kick out of tormenting her.

And her lover. Her body shivered in memory of his hands on her. Every time, she told herself that it was the last time. They had to end it before anyone found out. She was his superior. She was older than he was. His father would have a coronary. And she was dying of cancer. Ironic since it had been that confession that led to their first night together. Gods, he had made her feel so alive. Invincible. Feeling his life, his heart, his soul inside of her, Laura believed that she could live forever, through him. But then reality would smack her in the face and she knew that she would have to be the one to be strong.

Stifling a burst of laughter, Laura kicked at his hand. He gave a low grunt as her foot met the side of his head. Then that giggle. That soft giggle that made her blood quicken in the way that let her know Lee Adama was not to be dissuaded. Again his long fingers touched her skin, this time wrapping around her ankle, tightening purposefully, but not painfully. Frak! She was gonna kill him, painfully. Then they began to inch up higher, along her calf, towards her thighs...Oh sweet Lords. Laura's mouth went dry. His fingers were soft but insistent. No...No... Laura thought trembling, knowing full well he could feel it.

His hands were never cold. Laura always marveled at that. Whenever Lee touched her, his skin was always so warm that Laura wanted to sink into him. Laura bit her lip fearing that he'd go further and silently begging him to do so. Laura didn't dare move. She feared that if she shifted, even a little, she'd feel him where she wanted him most. Then his hand was retreating and Laura wanted to cry out in frustration. He was stopping! Damn him. Lee Adama could so easily reduce her to a mass of nerves and need and he frakking knew it!

Laura's was breath was coming out in short deep gasps. She watched as Lee got up and began to walk off towards the trees off to their left. Well, thank you very much, Captain Apollo! Work me up and then leave me wanting while you go off and answer nature's call. Laura stared up at the night sky and counted out a reasonable amount of time before she could get up and go give Captain Apollo a piece of her mind.

One-I'mgonnakillhim...Two-I'mgonnakillhim...Three-I'mgonnakillhim...When she reached twenty, Laura sat up.

"Took you long enough." Lee said and though it was dark, she could practically hear his cheeky grin. Bastard.

"Captain Apollo, I do not appreciate being-" Her words were torn from her throat as Lee grabbed her and pulled her up against him.

"Do you notice that every time you're mad at me, you use my call sign?" Lee asked, smiling as he nuzzled her neck. Laura placed her hands on his shoulders, intent on pushing him away but his body was so hard, so warm that she drew him closer. His hands went up under her blouse to run his fingers beneath her bra, teasingly.

"Are you insane? We cannot do this here..." Laura protested weakly as he backed up her against a long trunk.

"Not insane..." he murmured nibbling at her lips which sent a flood of warmth straight to her core. "Horny...See?" He asked pressing his thighs against her so she could feel how very hard he was.

"Indeed." Laura sighed, her body betraying her and rolling along the insistent bulge. Lee's mouth closed over hers and his hands went to undo the clasp of her bra. "Lee...for the sake of all that is...Oh...holy..." Laura shivered when his hands achieved their objective and he held her breasts in his hands. Laura whimpered into his mouth.

"They'll see..." Laura protested but even so, she was running her hands beneath the collar of his undershirt to stroke the skin there.

"Asleep..." Lee assured her. Laura could hear him pulling down the zipper of his pants. Oh this was insane! Truly wonderfully insane. Laura was arching against him, wanting...Burning. His hands left her breasts to lift her skirt up above her thighs. "Lords I've missed you" then his fingers were there. Stroking, probing, sliding and Laura was rolling her hips and trying her hardest not to scream. His pace was slow at first, sliding in one finger...then two...Then three when she was ready and begging. The back of Laura's head dug into the tree, her mind was spinning and her body was rushing towards that wonderful release that was Lee's alone.

"Oh Gods...Oh Gods...Lee...Cover my mouth...I'm gonna scream...cover." His mouth was back on hers, tongue thrusting in imitation of the movements of his fingers. Faster now...determined, Higher he pushed her until she actually bit his lip with the force of her release. Before her orgasm had even subsided, Lee removed his fingers, took holding of his aching self and thrust into her with a desperate fierceness that stole Laura's breath. Digging her nails into his back, Laura rolled her hips with his.

"Some one...ah...might...come." Laura warned wrapping her legs around his waist while he held her hips securely in his hands.

"Hope...Frak...Hope so..." He growled with a giggle. His movements grew sharper, uneven and Laura knew it would not take him very long to empty himself inside of her. She kissed him, licking at the small cut on his lip. He winced but smiled at her, and thrust harder. His beautiful features scrunched up, in an almost childlike expression of ecstasy.

"I love you." Laura whispered in his ear, knowing that for all her good intentions she would never let this man go. This wonderful, brave, loving man who had become her whole world when she'd lost everything.

For Lee, the sound of her voice was all he needed. The man who never let his walls down with anyone, gladly emptied himself into the woman who had stolen his soul along with his heart. They fell against each other, panting and giddy.

Laura walked back to the camp first...Lee followed later and as Laura began to drift off into contented sleep she felt Lee's fingers on her leg again. He seemed to be drawing on her leg...No, after some time Laura figured out he was writing. It took her a few seconds to make out the words. "I love you too." In acknowledgment, Laura nuzzled his cheek with her toes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
